magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.2 No.12
Vol.2 No.12 is cover-dated December 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (20-21) *Christmas tidings cheer those micro Scrooges - (20) *Love on a hot ZX-81: Love by Remsoft - (20) *Cunning Lynx avoids mail-order snares - (20) *Now Forth speakers will be able to consult the Oric in their own tongue - (20) *Wait for it - here comes the Microdrive - (20) *Artic has cracked it: Krakit by Artic Computing - (21) *Sharp sends PC-1251 to front line but keeps MZ-700 in reserve - (21) *First glimpse of Acorn's Electron - the 32K £150 Spectrum rival - (21) *ZX Printer for 6502s - (21) *Chart-topping software makes games hit parade - (21) Features Games: Flexidisc - 1 page (25) : Three games are included on this month's Your Computer flexidisc, one for the ZX-81, one for the Spectrum and one for the Vic-20. Bill Bennett keeps you on the right tracks. Review: Sord M-5 - 3 pages (26-28) : Made in Japan, but can Sord's £100 colour and sound micro make it over here. Tim Langdell tests its mettle. Basic Dictionary - 1 page (81) : This dictionary, compiled by Tony Edwards, will explain the function of common Basic words as used in popular machines, enabling you to work out your own machine's equivalent. A useful complement to our recent series on Basic dialect translation. Control: MPF-I - 2 pages (88-89) : Even if by pest control means you programming robot mice, the MPF-I should fit the bill John Dawson reviews. Regular Features Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (19) Computer Club: The Reading Connection - 1 page (23) : Simon Beesley finds the missing link between simple Sinclairs and the mighty Cray 1, at the Thames Valley Computer Club. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (91) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (93-94) Competition Corner - 1 page (111) Software Survey Survey: VIC Software - 3 pages (30-31,33) : Neville Ash provides a yuletide round-up of all that is best in Vic-20 software *Facemaker, Number Chaser, Number Gulper, We Want to Count, Twister, Rainbow Towers (Applied Systems Knowledge) *The Alien, Amok, Kosmic Kamikaze, Star Wars, Renaissance, Meteor Run, Satellites and Meteorites (Audiogenic) *Asteroids, Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Cosmiads, VIC Panic (Bug-Byte) *English Language, Mastermind, Quizmaster, Adventureland, The Count, Mission Impossible, Pirate Cove, Voodoo Castle (Commodore) *Gridrunner (Llamasoft) *Shadowfax, Siege (Postern) *Hopper, Myriad, Nightcrawler, Space Phreeks, Space Storm (Rabbit Software) *Mind Twisters, Multisound Synthesiser, Sea Invasion, Shark Attack, Martian Raider (Romik Software) Type-Ins ZX Spectrum: Flight Simulator - 3 pages (38-39,41) Atari: Chicken Run - 2 pages (42-43) Dragon: Nightmare Holiday - 2 pages (44-45) Sharp: Coup d'etat - 4 pages (48-51) ZX81: Probe - 2 pages (52-53) VIC-20: Breakout - 2 pages (57-58) BBC Micro: Maze Munch - 2 pages (58-59) Atom: Quest - 3 pages (62-63,65) ZX81: Chess - 2 pages (68-69) Atom: Account - 2 pages (70-71) More Music from the BBC - 3 pages (74-75,77) ZX81: Happy Hopper - 2 pages (78-79) ZX81: Forth Dimensions - 2 pages (84-85) Software File - 9 pages (97-99,101,103,105-106,108-109) Other Credits Assistant Editor :Meirion Jones Staff Writer :Simon Beesley Sub-Editor :Paul Bond Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews